onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Animal Species/Dressrosa Saga
This page lists all animal species encountered in the Pirate Alliance Saga. New World Island Whales A large group (gam) of Island Whales made an appearance when the Straw Hats floated from Fishman Island to the New World. Their movement was enough to create a current which disturbed the "White Strom". Spotted Sharks The spotted sharks are a big species of shark which live in the waters of the New World. The sharks are about ten times bigger than a human and their bodies are covered in spots. The sharks make an appearance in Punk Hazard when Luffy, Usopp, Zoro and Robin are being shot at by the centaurs while crossing the lake located in the center of the island and are capsized. Zoro was pulled down by one of the sharks. It was later revealed that the lake was in fact part of the sea and also the center of battle between Aokiji and Akainu. Sea Owl A Sea Owl was seen in the waters between Punk Hazard and Dressrosa. Punk Hazard Dragon The Straw Hat Pirates encountered two exemplary species of on the first island they visit in the New World, Punk Hazard. All of them are products of Vegapunk's researches. First Model The first dragon was capable of breathing fire, possessed immense strength, and extremely durable, hot skin. With its massive wings, it was capable of flight. After a brief battle with the Straw Hats, it was decapitated by Zoro. The dragon was 70m (229' 7") by estimate in length. History Later, Monet stated that the dragon belonged to Dr. Vegapunk and according to Brownbeard, it was artificially made to protect Punk Hazard and was capable of adapting to any weather environment. One of the World Nobles took a liking to the dragon and gave it a name. Gallery Second Model is the second model of dragon developed. It seems to be really fierce, but is very cowardly against strong opponents. Abilities It is able to breathe fire just as the first model can, but it is also much faster, able to easily dodge bullets and with a joint force enough to bite and chew steel. It also seems to be able to perceive enemies, fleeing away when it noticed Vergo's arrival . History It first appears during Caesar Clown's biological weapon demonstration, where his subordinates were using it to pull a sled , but it flew away upon seeing Smiley. It was later captured by Sanji and brought in the Research Institute, where the effects of the sedative vanished and it started attacking the G-5 Marines. When Vergo arrived, it flew away and fought with Nami, Usopp, Brook, and Kin'emon who defeated it. Gallery Dressrosa Fighting Fish are large black fish notorious for their ferocity. They have the head of a bull with fangs and a crazed look in their red and yellow eyes. They came to the waters between Dressrosa and Green Bit about two centuries ago and made travel impossible, capsizing ships that come close. They travel in large schools in the waters between Dressrosa and Green Bit. While lacking any natural predators, they have been known to be used as a food source by the Dwarves. Reinforcing the bridge between Green Bit and Dressrosa with iron did not make any difference. Since their arrival, nobody who has crossed the bridge has been known to return. These fishes are related to the Giant Goldfish. Their name and ferocity resemble real-life fighting fish. This fish-type is also a species within the fishman race, as Dellinger is half Fighting Fish fishman. Little Fighting Fish are a smaller, but still rather large, variant of the fighting fish. They are kept in the pool surrounding the ring of the Corrida Colosseum as a disqualification penalty for anyone who falls out of the ring. Boss Class Fighting Fish are deadlier than little Fighting Fish, though still a good bit smaller than the wild ones found around Green Bit, and can leap out of the water to reach contestants within the ring. One of each school were brought in for the battle royale between the four block winners and Diamante. Each one has a number tattooed on their left temple; the one with an "01" tattoo carries a chest with the Mera Mera no Mi inside on its back. They are sensitive to the smell of blood and one with an "06" tattoo charged at some bleeding gladiators on the bridge section, crushing the bridge and knocking them into the pool. Green Bit Green Bit, while uninhabited by humans, is home to various wild animals, including: *Boars *Foxes *Birds Yellow Great Rhinoceros Beetle are large beetles used by the dwarves as mounts to fly from place to place. The Tontatta Kingdom used these to fly from Green Bit to Dressrosa. The ones used by the army have "TT-Air Force" written on their sides. They are used by the Yellow Kabu squad, commanded by Kabu, a dwarf with a Rhinoceros Beetle Zoan Devil Fruit. The mounts have helmets with the letter "K" (for Kabu) followed by a number. Pink Hornet are large hornets that live on Green Bit, which the dwarves tamed. The dwarves use these as aircraft to fly from place to place. They are used by the Pink Bee squad, commanded by Bian, a dwarf with a Hornet Zoan Devil Fruit. Each hornet wears a black helmet with the letter "B" on it, followed by a number. Linear Fox The are a species of fox which has been domesticated by the dwarves of the Tontatta Kingdom. They are big enough for average sized humans (Robin and Usopp) to ride on. These foxes have large puffy tails, which are said to be very soft, and beautiful to look at. Their fur is blue on the top of their bodies, and their underbellies are white, along with part of their tail and around their eyes. Each of the foxes sports an orange cap which reads "Express" and has a fox tail on it. They also have a sign on their sides, saying which number fox they are. Zou Elephant Elephants like Zunisha can reach enormous sizes and have the strength to carry a whole island. They can also live for even a millennium and walk in the sea. Crocodile Large crocodiles with relatively long legs are used by the Mink Tribe for riding. They are convenient both on land, and for swimming during Eruption Rains. One specimen named Wany is used by Wanda. Other Super Penguin A was Kuzan's mode of transportation when he came to Punk Hazard , in particular, the super penguin named Camel. It is said to be good at treading water. Its coloration resembles real-life banded penguins. Sea Pig Non-Canon Sea Horse A is a giant sea creature with the appearance of a white horse. It only appears in the prequel to One Piece Film: Z, Glorious Island. It may be a play on real-life seahorses. Sea Animal Pirates The Sea Animal Pirates is a pirate crew formed by only sea animals, led by a Kung-Fu Dugong. The crew includes: Sea Lapahn are an aquatic mammal species and a distant relative of the Laphans. They first appeared in Episode 626 and appear throughout the Caesar Retrieval Arc. They are voiced by Kōhei Fukuhara. Black Belt Penguin A is a large type of penguin that has a human-like stature and typically wears a karate gi. Its name and appearance is a pun on the . One is seen in silhouette in Episode 625 before officially debuting. It first appears in Episode 626 and appears throughout the Caesar Retrieval Arc. The only known animal of the species is voiced by Daisuke Matsubara. Sumo Capybara A is a large type of capybara that stands upright like a human and typically wears a fundoshi. It first appears in Episode 626 and appears throughout the Caesar Retrieval Arc. The only known animal of the species is voiced by Yūsei Oda. Octopus Boxer An is a type of giant octopus, similar to Surume. Their name originates from their fighting style and appearance of always wearing boxing gloves. It first appears in Episode 626 and appears throughout the Caesar Retrieval Arc. The only known animal of the species is voiced by Arai Sota. References Site Navigation fr:Animaux/Saga Alliance Pirate it:Specie animali/Saga del Nuovo Mondo Category:Subpages Category:Animal Species